He really saw me
by MagicInMe123
Summary: Maya Matlin's life wasn't quite as perfect as everyone else thought it was. Campbell/Maya Katie/Jake and Katie and Maya sister bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Maya Matlin's life wasn't quite as perfect as everyone else thought it was. She had secrets. Secrets that no one knew, not even Campbell, her boyfriend or her sister Katie. No, Maya's life was far from perfect. She wasn't quite sure when it happened, when she just stopped being happy. It was probably when she realized she'd always come in seconds to Katie. Her parents loved Katie more. They were so proud of Katie for dating Jake and beating bulimia and her drug addictions that they'd all but forgotten that they had two daughters.

It was now 9 o'clock on a Tuesday night and the young girl was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, a cold blade was resting against her hip and three angry gashes in contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were red from crying but she'd finally stopped, allowing the pain to take over her body. It was her first time and Maya hadn't expected it to feel so good. Why couldn't she be good enough? For her parents, for Zig back when she had feelings for him, or for her sister Katie. She'd never admit it to anyone but all Maya wanted was to be noticed, especially by her big sister. Maya was brought of her thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Maya hurry up! I have to shower!" Katie yelled.

The blonde girl's eyes filled with tears. The only time her sister would acknowledge her was when she had to. The younger girl couldn't remember the last time she and her sister had hung out, just the two of them. Or even had a good conversation for that matter. She quickly applied pressure to her cuts, gently cleaning them and placing a long bandage over the three cuts. She pulled up her pajama bottoms and cleaned the blood off of her razor, making sure that there were no signs or proof of what she'd done.

Shaking her head, the blue-eyed girl got out of the bathroom and brushed by her sister, trying desperately to keep her sobs at bay until she could get to the safety of her bedroom and lock the door.

Katie was taken back, no response from her sister until she ran by her but before Maya could hide her face Katie saw her little sister's red eye and tear tracks on her cheeks. Instantly the taller girl felt horrible for yelling at her sister. Obviously something was seriously wrong because she'd never seen her baby sister cry before.

Running a hand through her long black hair, Katie turned on her heel and followed her sister. She tried to open her sister's door only to find it locked. "_When did she start locking her door_?" Katie thought to herself.

"Maya? Are you okay?" Katie called softly.

"Go away! I'm fine." Maya yelled, her voice broke no matter how desperately the young blonde tried to keep the hurt out of her tone.

"My, I know something's wrong. Talk to me." Katie ordered sympathetically.

She was met with silence. Katie sighed; she knew that her baby sister Maya had inherited the same stubborn gene that she had. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten Katie's ability to let other people in, like she had with Marisol and Jake and even Drew.

Maya sat on her bed and cried her eyes out. She'd shoved her head underneath her pillow she her sister wouldn't hear her cries. The younger Matlin knew it was only a matter of time before her sister gave up and left her alone with her misery.

Sure enough, Katie gave up. After sitting outside of her sister's door for fifteen minutes she sighed, got up, and walked into the bathroom. She tried to convince herself that if something was seriously wrong with her sister, Maya would come talk to her but Katie couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was seriously wrong with her baby sister.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock when Maya stopped crying. All she felt was numbness. The numbness that started in her hip where the fresh cuts were and went all over her body, causing her to feel absolutely nothing. She was quickly brought of her depressing thoughts when her phone beeped, indicating she got a text. She quickly opened it and felt her heart speed up when she saw it was Campbell Saunders, her boyfriend.

**Hey gorgeous, I just wanted to say goodnight to the most beautiful girl in the world. I know we've only been apart for a few hours, but it seems like a lifetime. I'll give you a ride to school tomorrow if you want. Can't wait to see you babe –Cam. **

Maya sighed, that had to be the sweetest text she'd ever gotten. That's one of the many things she loved about Cam, he was always there for her. She still had some insecurities, a lot actually. She was always second, to everyone. But not to Campbell, he was the first boy to notice her and he was the first guy that made her star struck. Ever since the day she met him, she hadn't been able to get Campbell Saunders out of her head.

**Hey superstar, I can't wait to see you either. I ride sounds great, more time with my favorite guy **** See you at 7. –Maya **

The young blonde felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she thought of her boyfriend. Cam really was her savior. With his adorable half smirk and those mesmerizing eyes, he made everything seem okay again. They hadn't been dating for very long, really it had only been a month and a half but she was falling in love with him. It was scary and new but she trusted him. Of course she was too scared to tell him, but she was completely in love with Campbell Saunders. For the first time it what seemed like forever, Maya went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Katie got out of the shower and dressed into comfortable pajamas. Physically, she was doing great. She was back to playing soccer, her new haircut looked great, her grades were great and she had her amazing boyfriend Jake. On the inside, she was freaking out. Her sister was crying alone in her room and Katie had absolutely no idea why. She missed the days when she and Maya used to share everything. Now it was like she didn't even know her little sister anymore. The raven-haired girl knew her sister's friends were Tori, Zig and Tristan and that she was dating Campbell Saunders. She didn't really know the boy and had only met him once when she chaperoned their first date.

Katie decided it was time that she had a talk with this Saunders boy. After all, he could be the reason that her baby sister was crying and if he wasn't, maybe he knew what was wrong. Tomorrow, Katie decided she would corner the hockey superstar before school.

Maya woke up the next morning more tired than usual. She sat up quickly, wincing in pain as she did. She'd forgotten about the cuts on her hip. She quickly pulled down her pajama bottoms only for find that she'd bled through the bandage. With panic in her eyes she raced to the bathroom only to find it locked. Her parents had already left for work meaning she was alone with Katie and her bleeding hip.

"Katie come on! Get out of the bathroom!" Maya shouted the panic seeping into her voice as she pounded on the door.

Katie had never heard her sister sounds so panicked; she quickly finished her makeup and opening the door. Stepping out of the bathroom slowly she was met with a panicked Maya who raced by her and into the bathroom.

"Maya what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Katie asked frantically.

Katie tried to open the bathroom door but her little sister slammed it in her face. Katie let out a frustrated groan.

"Maya talk to me!" Katie begged, desperate for her sister to let her help.

"Like you even care!" Maya snapped. She worked quickly, ripping off her bandage, her body tensing as she prepared for the pain. She took deep breaths to manage through the pain without making any noises that would set off her usually absent sister.

Katie was taken back again; Maya thought she didn't care about her?

"Maya stop being stupid, of course I care about you, you're my little sister." Katie replied softly. She never knew that Maya felt that way but maybe she was just having a rough morning. There was no way her baby sister thought she didn't care about her, Katie tried to reassure herself.

Maya rolled her eyes and said nothing. She quickly changed her bandage and wrapped the old one up and threw it away in the bottom of the garbage where she was sure her sister wouldn't look. She applied light make-up, just the way Cam liked it. The thought of him relaxed her enough to fool her sister into thinking she was fine.

Maya quickly excited the bathroom and tried to walk by her sister who was still waiting for her on the other side. Katie wouldn't have it though; she grabbed the blonde's wrist and spun her around.

"What the hell Maya? Tell me what's going on!" The older Matlin demanded.

"Nothing Katie! God, I'm fine. Now let me go I need to get dressed." Maya said calmly, not looking up to meet her sister's gaze.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Katie snapped at her sister. When did things get like this? When did her baby sister get so closed off?

Maya sighed; Katie had _that_ look in her eyes. The look she got when she wanted something and wouldn't stop until she got it.

"Look Katie I have a huge French test today okay? I'm stressing and I just want to get to school. I'm sorry okay?" Maya lied with all the sincerity she could muster.

Katie's eyes softened but she didn't release her sister.

"My, why didn't you tell me? I'm great a French I could've helped you." Katie asked gently. She softened her grip on the younger girl's wrist.

"Yeah I know, you're great at everything." Maya scoffed, pulling free of her sister and storming into her room, leaving Katie standing there even more confused than before.

Maya quickly changed into her school uniform, pulling on Cam's jacket that he'd left at her house. She couldn't help but smile because it smelled like him. The jacket instantly made her feel safe. She grabbed her phone to see she got a text

**I'm out front. Can't wait to see you –Cam **

Maya giggled, she grabbed her school bag and was about to race out the door only to be stopped be her sister.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked icily. She really didn't want to let her sister of her sights right now. She knew she was annoying her baby sister but that didn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I got a ride to school." Maya replied casually.

"I take you to school Maya, you know that. Mom and Dad would kill me if I let you go with anyone else." Katie said shocked.

"I know but Cam just got a car and he offered me a ride and said yes. What mom and dad don't know won't hurt them. I gotta go, he's outside." Maya said quickly, stepping around her sister and slipping out the door.

Maya raced to the end of her driveway to see Cam leaning on the car waiting for her. His adorable smile was in place on his face and his eyes seemed to light up as he saw her. Maya felt a swirl on happiness as she ran into his arms and he kissed her softly. When they broke apart their faces were just inched apart.

"Hi beautiful." Cam exhaled, his brown eyes meeting his girlfriend's icy blue.

"Hey Superstar." Maya giggled.

The handsome hockey player opened the car door and gestured for his beautiful blonde girlfriend to get in, wiggling his eyebrows.

Maya giggled.

"Why thank you. And who says chivalry is dead?" Maya joked.

Cam kissed her forehead and walked around to the driver's seat and drove them both to school. While they were driving Cam reached over and took the blonde girl's hand. She was being unusually quiet today and Campbell was getting a little worried.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Cam asked curiously

Maya couldn't help the smile that instantly took over her features. He really did notice her. Not one person in her life noticed when she was upset except Katie lately, which is weird.

"Nothing, just lost in my own head." Maya replied softly, not looking over at him.

The boy with sandy hair gave her a look as if to say _try again_ so she laughed softly.

"It's nothing, there is just this new song that we're playing in whisperhug and it's difficult." Maya explained. She didn't like lying to her boyfriend but she didn't want him to worry about her.

Cam nodded, excepting the answer but making a mental note to be more watchful over his girlfriend. Soon they were at Degrassi and walking towards their lockers. Cam walked with Maya over to her lock, gently holding her hand as they walked through the hallway. The warning bell rang and neither of the two wanted to leave.

"I wish we had more time together." Maya groaned.

"You and me both babe." Campbell laughed, pulling May closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes the young blonde found herself getting lost. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. The young jock deepened the kiss, moving one hand into his girl's long soft hair and Maya found herself getting lost in him. Maya and Cam were both so into the kiss that they didn't notice the hockey boys walking down the hallway. The couple was interrupted by wolf whistles from the hockey team.

"Oh yeah! Get it Saunders!" Cheered Mike Dallas

Luke and Owen laughed whistling as they walked by the sophomores.

Maya pulled away embarrassed and Cam shot his teammates dirty looks.

"I-I should go." The cellist mumbled hurriedly. She gathered her books and took off for math class. Cam chased after her.

"I'm sorry M, the guys are jerks. I'll talk to them." Cam promised. He tried to take his obviously upset girlfriend into his arms but she pulled away; Cam's frown deepened, she wouldn't even look at him.

"It's okay. See you in French class." The blonde said, offering her boyfriend a sad smile before turning on her heel and walking quickly to class.

Campbell groaned, leaning his head back against the lockers he ran his fingers through his now messy sandy hair. Something was bothering his girlfriend and he was determined to fix things.

* * *

Katie Matlin got to school not much later than Maya after picking up Marisol. The two girls were talking to first period when they met their boyfriends, Jake and Mo outside the door.

"Hey babe." Jake greeted his raven-haired girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey." Katie replied distractedly, looking around for Maya.

"You okay?" Jake asked quietly, studying his obviously distracted girlfriend.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking for Maya and that boy." Katie replied, focusing her attention on Jake.

"His name is Campbell and he's right over there." Jake told her, amused. Jake had seen Campbell and Maya looking upset and Maya walking off to class upset and was about to go after her when he saw Katie.

"Perfect." Katie said determinedly and marched over to the boy.

"Katie wait." Jake tried to stop his girlfriend from scaring the boy when Marisol intervened; telling him there was no stopping Katie Matlin.

"Trust me Mar, I know." Jake chuckled.

* * *

"Campbell Sanders." Katie greeted icily.

"Katie Matlin, can I help you?" Cam asked pleasantly. He was nervous about his girlfriend's sister talking to him without Maya present.

"Yes you can actually. Look, have you noticed anything…off about my sister lately?" Katie asked, she tried not to let the worry creep into her voice.

"Um, not really. I mean I guess she's a little upset, we kinda had a fight this morning." Cam answered her, looking down and feeling guilty.

Cam really didn't want to betray his girlfriend's trust by telling Katie about the time Maya told him that she felt like Katie was ashamed to have her as a sister.

"You have French right?" Katie asked quickly.

"Um yeah with Maya, why?" The jock asked, confused. He tried to smooth out his messy hair.

"No reason, she was just nervous this morning about a French test." Katie replied.

"We don't have a French test today." Cam said slowly.

Katie's eyes immediately snapped to his chocolate orbs. Maya had lied to her. She turned on her heel and began to walk away from the boy and find her sister when he called her back.

"Wait Katie!" Cam called, catching up to her "Is there something wrong with Maya?"

"Not that I know of." Katie lied carefully. If Maya didn't want to confide in her boyfriend, that was her choice but keeping things from her sister? That wasn't okay.

The hockey player nodded slowly and walked to class, anxious to see his girlfriend in French.

Cam knew that Katie and Maya weren't the closest sisters in the world but they cared about each other. He wished that Maya could see how much Katie cared about her, even if she didn't show it sometimes.

The rest of the day went by slowly for everyone and Maya and Campbell were both nervous for French. But the class came anyway, faster than she would have liked for it to.

The bell rang and she took her usual seat next to Tori who was talking animatedly about her date with Zig the previous night. The best friends were so caught up that they didn't even notice Maya sit down next to them. Campbell walked into class to see his girlfriend looking down at her French book sadly while her two 'best friends' were ignoring her. He rolled his eyes at them and walked over.

"Hey." The brown eyed boy greeted Maya, taking a seat on her left.

"Hey superstar." Maya greeted back, kissing his cheek.

"So we're good?" Cam asked, confused.

"Yeah I'm sorry about this morning. It's not your fault that everyone on your hockey team is an asshole except for you." Maya apologized, looking up to meet his loving gaze.

"Already forgotten." He smiled.

"Do you have hockey practice tonight or can you hang out after school?" Maya asked hopefully.

"Well, lucky for you miss Matlin, I don't have practice tonight which means I am all yours." Cam answered happily. He gently reached over and touched his girlfriend's cheek.

Once again Maya felt her heart fill to the brim with butterflies. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him when the teacher walked in and started class.

Cam shot her a sly grin and mouthed _later_ and winked at her.

* * *

The rest of their day went by quickly and soon school was over. Cam waited for Maya by her locker and the couple walked to Cam's car together, hand in hand.

"Don't you need to let Katie know that you'll be with my after school?" Cam asked, not wanting to get himself or his girlfriend in any trouble with the scary older Matlin sister.

Maya quickly shook her head 'no'

"Katie is a smart girl; she'll figure it out if she isn't too busy with Jake and her friends." Maya replied bitterly.

The sophomore boy nodded, accepting her answer but decided that he should tell Maya about his conversation with Katie in the halls today.

Campbell drove them to his house because his host family would be out for the rest of the week and they could actually have some privacy there.

"Hey babe there is something I wanted to talk to you about." The handsome jock said, breaking their peaceful silence.

"Sure, what's up?" Maya asked nervously.

Cam laughed at her nervousness, "relax, this isn't a break up talk." He joked.

Maya let out a breath a relief and pecked his lips. She walked with him up the stairs and into his bedroom, plopping herself down on the bed. Cam smiled; he liked the way she felt so comfortable in his room. He laid down on his bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist, missing her slight flinch. The cuts on Maya's hip seemed to be doing well, no infections or excessive bleeding.

"So your sister talked to me today." Cam stated. Now he was the nervous one, unsure how Maya would react to his confession.

"Why, what did she want?" Maya asked quickly.

Cam could feel his girlfriend tense in his arms. That was a bad sign.

"She was worried about you. She asked me if I noticed anything was off with you lately." Camp replied honestly. He began to calmly play with his girlfriend's long, soft blonde hair in an effort to calm her down.

"Why? It's not like she actually cares." Maya spat out bitterly.

"She sounded really worried to me." The sandy haired boy said carefully. He didn't want her to think that he was on Katie's side.

"What did you say?" The blonde girl asked.

"I said I hadn't really noticed anything." Cam half-lied.

Maya let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. She felt her body relax and she allowed herself to snuggle closer to her boyfriend, enjoying how safe and protected she felt in his arms.

"Oh and the French test isn't until next Thursday." Cam reminded the blonde, please with her calming down. He loved to hold her in his arms, it made him feel whole.

Maya froze "What are you talking about?"

"Katie said you were stressed over a French test but it's not until next week." Cam explained, offering his girl a charming half smile.

"You didn't tell her that did you?" Maya asked quickly.

"I didn't realize our French tests were a secret." Cam replied, getting worried. Why did she care if he told Katie that they didn't have a French test?

"Why the hell would you do that Cam!?" Maya yelled, getting up off of his bed and running her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Maya what's going on? You're scaring me." Cam asked quickly.

"Nothing! God, can everyone stop asking me that today? First Katie now you." Maya groaned.

"It's because we're worried about you!" Cam shouted.

Maya flinched at his loudness, mistaking it for anger. Cam noticed this and tried to relax.

"And you won't talk to me about what's bothering you." Cam said more gently.

"It's nothing Cam. I'm just stressed out okay?" Maya said softly.

Cam's expression softened, she did look exhausted and maybe a little more skinny than usual.

"Okay." Cam breathed.

"Promise me that when you feel stressed or upset you'll talk to me?" Cam begged with his puppy dog eyes. Maya caved, instantly agreeing. There was just no arguing with that face.

He closed any distance between them and took her in his arms, his chocolate eyes meeting her icy blue orbs.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Maya asked softly. It was impossible to be mad about anything with those eyes on her.

"Like what?" Cam asked, clearly confused.

"Like I'm the only girl in the whole world." Maya said quietly.

"Because you are the only girl in _my_ world." The young jock answered seriously. He understood that they'd only been dating for a month and a half but he loved her. Was it even possible to love someone that fast? He was completely in love with Maya Matlin and he was pretty sure that he always would be.

She smiled and pulled him close to her, kissing him softly. And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

**Hey guys, this is my first Maybell story. I really love Cam and Maya together. So what did you think? Please let me know what you liked or would like to see. Should I continue or just leave it like that? Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Maya finally decided that she had to go home, it was 8 o'clock at night. She and Cam had fun just hanging out and talking. Okay, maybe there was a lot of kissing involved too. Cam really didn't want her to leave but he knew that Katie was probably going to kill her when she got home so she might as well get it over with.

Cam found himself so much happier at the sight of his blonde girlfriend at peace, just hanging out in his room. There was no pressure, no expectations, it was a place where he and Maya could just be themselves without having to worry about her friends or his team. And he found himself loving the feeling.

"I had fun tonight Cam. I like just being with you." Maya said thoughtfully, reaching over and taking Cam's hand.

"I did too beautiful. I think you're going to have to come around more often." The sandy haired boy said with his adorable half smile.

"I think I'd like that." Maya agreed. The rest of the drive back to the Matlin's house was quiet. Maya was nervous to face her sister and scared that when Cam left; she'd feel depressed and second best. When he was there, all those bad feelings went away. But when he left, Maya had a bad feeling that they would return.

As they pulled up into Maya's driveway Cam turned the car off. He sat there for a moment before turning to face his girlfriend.

"Hey M." Cam called her attention.

She looked over at him, staring into his deep chocolate eyes. He wanted to ask her something. Maya had enough practice reading her boyfriend's eyes.

"What's up Cam?" Maya asked cautiously. She looked down at his fingers and laced theirs together once again. The feeling of his callused, strong hands holding hers always put her at ease.

He hesitated "If something is wrong or there is something you want to talk about, you can always talk to me. I don't care what time it is, call me."

Maya felt her heart swell us with love and tears of happiness filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. No one had ever said anything that sweet to her before. No one had ever cared if she felt alone or sad or upset. Somehow Cam just knew what she needed to hear and she loved him for that.

"Thank you so much Cam. No one has ever said anything like that to me." Maya replied honestly.

"Well that's a shame because they don't know what their missing." Cam whispered, pulling his girlfriend closer to him, kissing her gently. He tried to fill the kiss with passion and comfort as if he was trying to make her realize that he loved her and wasn't going anywhere without saying it in words. Maya tangled her fingers in his sandy blonde hair, pulling him closer. She couldn't get close enough to him but she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders. Cam smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Maya's thin waist.

The couple jumped apart when they heard a door slam. Maya's body stiffened. Cam studied her for a moment; she really didn't want to leave him. Normally, that would make Cam happy that she wanted to be around him that much but today it really just made him worried.

Katie Matlin had waited long enough; she slammed the front door and marched to the driveway where what Katie could only assume was her sister's boyfriend's car was sitting with her baby sister and Campbell inside. Katie didn't like to wait so the raven haired girl opened the door to the passenger's seat of the young hockey player's car.

"Time to say goodnight Maya." Katie said icily. She should have known that Maya would be with him. Maya nodded, she turned to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek and saying she'd text him later. Cam could only nod and offer her a lopsided smile as he watched a frown cross his girlfriend's face while her sister dragged her back inside her house. Cam was lost in his thoughts until he heard the door slam once more and he drove off.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?!" Katie screeched as soon as she'd pulled her sister inside.

Maya winced. Katie was scary when she was angry. Really scary.

"Katie…" Maya murmured

"I mean Jesus Maya how stupid can you be? You knew that Mom and Dad were leaving for their business trip today and now I'm in charge of you and you didn't think to tell me where you were going? Great, just great." Katie continued to yell

Maya was shaking. Everything was just too much, not only did Katie just start to notice her but now her big sister already hated her too. Her parents didn't even care enough to say goodbye to her before they left for a business trip. She was trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. She wished Cam was here, he always made everything better.

Katie sighed; her sister wasn't even looking at her much less answering her. She couldn't remember the last time her sister had looked so...small or vulnerable. She could barley make out Maya's vibrating form and she saw a glint of tears in the blonde's eyes.

"Maya what's really going on? I know you didn't actually have a French test today." Katie asked carefully.

"Katie I have math homework to do." Maya mumbled, her voice breaking as she made a dash for the stairs.

"Maya, talk to me! I know something is going on with you!" Katie shouted after her sister, catching her just before she began to climb the stairs.

"Back off Katie! I don't need you to pretend you care about me now because you never have before." Maya snapped.

That hurt, really bad actually but Katie refused to let it show. If she wanted to get through to Maya she knew it was probably going to hurt a little before she got there. Pushing people was what Katie Matlin was best at.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Maya? I've always cared about you." Katie snapped back.

"Yeah? You've got a funny way of showing it." Maya snorted.

Katie opened her mouth to answer but Maya cut her off

"What's my favorite song? When was my first kiss? How are things between me and Cam?" Maya fired off questions, knowing her sister wouldn't know the answers.

Katie remained silent. She didn't know any of those things and all of the sudden she felt like a terrible sister.

"That's what I thought. You don't know me Katie, you never did." Maya said darkly before walking up the stairs and locking herself in the bathroom.

Katie sat down on the nearest couch. The older Matlin felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. She didn't know her anymore? That was ridiculous, Maya was her baby sister, and of course she knew her. Maybe she hadn't been a good sister lately but in her defense, she'd been going through a lot and was just now getting her life back on track. Of course she hadn't stopped to think that maybe Maya was going through a lot too. Katie promised herself that she wouldn't let Maya continue to push her away. When Katie was going through hell her friends were there for her through everything and so was Maya. Now it was time for Katie to return the favor.

Maya was so angry when she slammed the bathroom door close. She tore open the drawer that contained her razor blade. She quickly stripped off her jeans and made an additional 5 angry gashes in her side. She went deeper than she had the first time. Anger clouded the young girl's thoughts and she didn't stop to consider how deep she was going to what she was doing; it just felt right so she kept going. She felt all her anger melt away as the blood ran down her leg and she was left with just the hurt. Why couldn't she just be enough for anyone? All she wanted to do was make them happy. She wanted to make Katie and her friends and parents happy. But more than anything else, all Maya wanted to do was make Cam as happy as he made her. She turned on the shower water and took of the rest of her clothes before stepping under the warm spray. She couldn't hold back tears anymore. She sobbed under the hot water until it ran cold more than an hour later. Shaking and numb, the young blonde stepped out of the shower and replaced the bandage over her hip with one big enough to cover all of her cuts; she was just grateful they'd finally stopped bleeding.

Almost robotically, she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed, plugging her phone in. As she plugged it in, she saw that she had two new text messages.

**We're at the airport now leaving for California. Be good for your sister, see you in a week or so. –Mom and Dad. **

If Maya hadn't felt so numb, the mere thoughtlessness of the text would have made the girl cry but she was so sick of crying for the night that she managed to keep her tears at bay. Not even a call? Didn't she mean anything to them at all?

**Hoping you're still alive, Katie looked mad as hell; sorry if I got you in trouble babe. But if you need me for anything, call me. I don't care what time it is. See you tomorrow M –Cam **

For what seemed like the millionth time that day the familiar feeling of butterflies erupted in Maya's stomach. Cam was too good to her. She really loved him with everything she had.

She didn't even bother texting her parents back. If they really cared, they would call.

**I survived the evil sister, just barely. Yeah she's mad but she'll get over it. Thanks Cam, you're the sweetest. Can't wait to see you at school tomorrow. –Maya **

After getting a text back from Maya, Cam felt like he could breathe again. Now he wasn't an idiot, he knew that there was something very wrong with his girlfriend. She had self-esteem problems, Cam got that though, he did. And he was trying to help her through it. But Maya Matlin wasn't the kind of girl that Cam wanted to push because if he pushed her then she'd push him away and that's the last thing he wanted. Maya was like the sun, he needed her and she shined so brightly that he was blind but he was okay with that. She helped him get through his homesick depression when they first started dating but he hadn't realized that there was anything that made Maya so sad, she just always seemed like such a happy person. Cam was stilling kicking himself for not noticing something was wrong sooner.

Campbell wasn't exactly sure when the first moment he realized he was in love with Maya was. Maybe it was as early as when they were in the photo booth together, hiding from her overprotective sister. Maybe it was when she was helping him through his depression or when she sang with him on karaoke night. But honestly it didn't really matter because Cam was pretty sure he would love her forever.

**Hey guys. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They made me want to update quicker. This one was a little shorter. Does everyone like it? Please review what you liked and would like to see. More Maya and Cam or more Maya and Katie or more Katie and Jake? Haha sorry for so many questions. I'm hoping to get more Cam and Maya alone time because i really like their cute shyness together. As always thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone thank you so so much for the reviews! They make me want to update! Haha **

The next morning seem to come all too quickly for everyone. Campbell let out a groan as he rolled out of bed. He was sore just thinking about hockey practice tonight. He wished that he didn't have to go so that he could spend the afternoon with Maya. Maya. Just thinking about her brought a bright smile to the young hockey player's face. Checking the time to see that it was almost 7, Cam raced to the shower, excited to see his girlfriend at school. Showering didn't take the young jock long and after brushing his wet, sandy-colored hair, Cam put on some dark blue jeans and a button up red and black plaid shirt. After throwing on his trademark hockey jacket he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. After bidding goodbye to his host family, Cam drove to school and went to Maya's locker to wait for her.

**Hey beautiful. I'm at your locker. Can't wait to see you today. –Cam **

Cam wasn't sure when exactly he started beginning every text he sent her with 'hey beautiful.' Cam ached for the days when he could sign his texts 'love Cam' instead.

Maya woke up to a severe pain on the left side of her hip. Reality came crashing back into the young musician as she remembered how angry she'd been and the fight with her older sister, causing her to lash out and hurt herself.

Groaning, the blonde threw back the covers and walked slowly to the bathroom, trying not to upset the fresh cuts on her hip. She closed and locked the bathroom door and slid off her pajama bottoms.

"Jesus." Maya gasped to herself.

There were now 8 angry cuts in her hip and they hurt like hell this morning. Maya worked quickly, spreading anti-infection cream over all the cuts and wrapping gauze around the area to ensure that there would be no blood appearing on her clothes today.

Sighing in relief that her secret would stay hidden another day, Maya quickly showered, applied light make-up and attempted to straighten her frizzy hair. She unlocked the bathroom and quickly walked down the hallway to her bedroom where she found her sister Katie sitting on her bed, looking down at the comforter. Her sister must have showered in her parent's bathroom because she was fully dressed, make-up done and ready for school.

"Katie? Get out!" Maya yelled, annoyed that her sister would invade her privacy.

"I want to talk to you." Katie replied, her face giving away none of her emotions. Maya had no idea what to think of this, Katie hardly ever came into her room.

"Can it wait until I'm not wearing a towel?" Maya asked sarcastically.

Katie looked up, noticing her baby sister's lack of clothing and laughed.

"It's not like I haven't seen you get changed before My." Katie said, getting up off of the bed and walking into the hallway.

"Whatever. I'll be done in like 5 minutes." Maya snorted, rolling her eyes.

Why did Katie want to talk to her? Wasn't she about to kill her last night for not telling her that she was hanging out with Cam after school? Why was she acting like nothing was wrong?

All this trying to understand her sister's motives was giving Maya a headache. Bringing herself out of her thoughts she walked over to her closet, pulling out a pale yellow v-neck t-shirt and black tights with a simple dark grey skirt. She pulled on her clothes and ran her fingers through her semi-straight hair. Sighing, she opened her door to get Katie. As much as she'd entertained the idea of sneaking out through her window to avoid her sister, she knew it was a better alternative to just get it over with and talk to her.

"Oh good, you're ready." Katie commented lightly. "We'll talk on the way to school."

Maya fought the urge to roll her eyes at her raven haired sister. She grabbed her school bag and met Katie at her car, climbing into the passenger's seat.

Katie started the car and the first 5 minutes was pure silence. Too soon for Maya's liking, Katie broke it. .

"Look Maya I know I haven't been the best sister lately." Katie began "But I care about you. I've been dealing with a lot, you know that but I didn't stop to think that maybe you were too."

"Katie it's fine. You don't have to-"Maya began only to be cut off.

"No, it's not fine Maya. I want to be a better sister. I mean we go days without having a meaningful conversation and you're right, I don't know pretty much anything that goes on in your life. And I'm sorry for that." Katie apologized, taking her eyes off of the rode to examine her sister's body language.

Maya nodded slowly.

"Katie stop. It's like you said, you've been going through a lot this past couple months and I understand." Maya said, trying desperately to end this conversation. They were about 5 minutes away from Degrassi now and the blonde girl was praying the time would fly by.

"Maya if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I know it hasn't seemed like it, but I am." Katie vowed, a little unhappy with Maya's closed off responses.

As the Matlins pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, the younger girl let out a sigh of relief. She turned to her sister and thanked her for the ride before jumping out and racing to her locker where she knew her handsome boyfriend was waiting for her. When she saw him there, leaning against her locker looking all cute, messing with his phone she couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face.

Mindful of her hip, she raced over and jumped into his arms, not caring if anyone stared at her.

"Cam it is soo good to see you!" Maya murmured into his shoulder, breathing in the amazing smell of just him.

Cam laughed softly.

"Well it's great to see you too babe." The jock replied, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

Just then the bell rang interrupting their perfect couple moment. Both of the teens groaned and Maya pulled herself out of the safety and warmth of her adorable boyfriend's arms.

"So do you want to go to the mall later?" Maya asked softly, taking her boyfriend's hand and walking slowly in the direction of his first period which was conveniently just a few doors down from her's.

"You know I'd love to, but I have hockey practice." Cam replied regretfully. He really did wish he could skip and just be with her all the time. The guys had been much nicer to him lately; even Luke was being less of an ass.

"Oh that's right. I forgot, sorry Cam. Maybe this weekend." Maya suggested hopefully, trying to disguise her disappointment.

Cam smiled, not picking up on his girlfriend's sadness.

"Yeah that sounds awesome M. especially since my host family is out of town." Cam said happily, winking at Maya.

"That would be amazing. Some alone time with my boyfriend at last." Maya said dramatically, smiling at Cam.

"Yup, just you, me and some hot puck bunnies." Cam joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." Maya laughed, playfully smacking his arm. Cam laughed and pulled Maya in for a light kiss before parting ways to first period.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to drag on for Maya. Cam had practice every night this week but at least it ended early on Friday. Maya had planned on telling Katie she was spending the night with Tori and then sleep over at Cam's. She knew that they weren't going to have sex or anything but if she told Katie, she would flip out and not let her go. Maya sighed; she really hadn't seen much of Cam since before school Thursday except for French where they couldn't really talk. Granted, it was now Friday afternoon and she was waiting for Cam to get out of practice and it had really only been like a day and a half she still missed him like crazy.

"Hey there's Cam's girl!" Cheer Mike Dallas.

The big hockey boy raced over to where she was standing, picked her up and twirled her around. Maya let out a squeal of surprise.

"Dallas! Don't break my girlfriend!" Cam joked, jogging over to where his girlfriend and teammate were standing.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dallas laughed, putting her back on the ground.

Cam joined the two and laughed, pulling his cute blonde girlfriend into his arms. Maya let out a squeal, as the motion had brushed up against her cuts. She winced lightly.

Dallas laughed, thinking it was a squeal of surprise instead of pain. Cam looked confused; he picked up on her discomfort a little better.

"You okay babe?" Cam asked softly, tightening his grip on his girl.

Maya took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

"Yeah, all good babe." She replied easily, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

Campbell wasn't sure that he completely bought that Maya was 'fine' she really looked hurt when he pulled her close and when Dallas picked her up. That wasn't normal at all. Maya didn't really have that many opportunities to get hurt considering she didn't do sports. Shaking his head, the sandy-haired boy made a mental note to bring it up later.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Dallas teased, causing both sophomores to blush deep red.

Letting out another booming laugh Dallas left to go to his truck and give Luke a ride home.

"So I have awesome news for you." Maya stated, taking Cam's hand as they began to walk to his car.

"And what's that?" Cam asked playfully, wrapping his other arm around his girl protectively.

"I get so spend the weekend with you!" Maya squealed, jumping into his arms happily and kissing him happily on the lips.

When they decided that they both needed air and broke the kiss both teens were panting.

"That's awesome M!" Cam cheered happily. This was perfect, a quiet, getaway weekend (Well, at his house) for just the two of them. Maya was bound to open up to him sooner or later.

"There is one catch though." Maya admitted guiltily.

Cam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And what's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I haven't exactly run it by Katie yet. And when I do, I have to tell her that I'm staying at Tori's place." Maya confessed.

"So good girl Maya Matlin is going to lie to her sister! Oh my god someone alter the media!" Cam exclaimed with faux excitement.

"Shut up! You're such a jerk." Maya giggled, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Yeah but you love me." Cam said easily.

Both of them froze, unsure how to respond. Maya wanted to say yeah, she did love him but was this the right time? Outside of school after almost 3 months of dating? What if he didn't say it back?

Cam was just as shocked by his nonchalant comment as Maya was. Of course he knew that he loved Maya but what if she didn't love him back? What if it was too soon for her to love him at all? Cursing himself, Campbell tried to diffuse the awkward.

"So I'll drop you at your place and then Tori is going to take you to my house?" Cam asked, clearing his throat. They were at the car now and Maya was just getting the passenger's seat as he began to drive.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Maya said with a smile. She intertwined their fingers on the console of the car. Cam smiled; maybe things didn't have to be awkward. Maybe she did love him too.

Maya was defiantly nervous for this weekend. She'd slipped up by wincing about her cuts and now Cam was suspicious. He could not find out of Maya would just die, she was sure that he'd leave her and she wouldn't be able o take that. She was also worried that Katie wouldn't buy her story. She was never a very good actress and was even worse at lying to her Katie; the girl was like a walking lie detector. She sighed at they pulled into her driveway. Weren't they literally just at school? Either she was more lost in thought than she thought or Cam was a crazy driver.

"Okay I'll see you in an hour." Maya said softly, leaning over and kissing Cam lightly on the lips.

"Can't wait." Cam mumbled against his girlfriend's soft lips, wrapping one arm around her neck.

"Stop making me want to stay." Maya pouted, reluctantly pulling away from her handsome jock.

Cam laughed and offered his girlfriend a playful wink before driving away. The blonde girl took a deep breath and quickly walked up the steps to her house.

"Katie?" She called.

Suddenly Katie sat up off of the couch where she and Jake were at one point lying down. Katie's hair was disheveled and a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"M-maya you're home early." Katie stumbled over her own words. Maya saw Jake sit up behind her and blindly reach for his shirt.

"Yeah…anyways can I spend the weekend with Tori?" Maya asked casually, trying to keep the nervous tremor out of her voice.

"The whole weekend? Are her parents home?" Katie fired off questions, already back in overprotective sister mode.

"Yes and yes." Maya lied easily.

"My…I don't think that's such a great idea." Katie trailed off. She really didn't want Maya to spend the night anywhere else, especially with her parents out. She was worried about Maya and this wasn't helping. Believe it or not, she didn't want to smother her baby sister by telling her that she didn't want to let her out of her sight at the moment. She was brought out of her thought by her little sister's pleading.

"Katie please? I'll call you every night." Maya begged, hoping Katie would just agree.

"Yeah okay. I guess it's okay. But you better call me Maya." Katie caved, looking back at Jake only to find he was not there but had left to go wait up in her bedroom to give the sisters space.

"Yes thank you so much!" Maya said gleefully, running forward and wrapping her skinny arms around her older sister shoulders. Katie smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd hugged her baby sister. Maybe they were going to be okay after all.

**There was a little bit more Cam and Maya fluff in there. I figured you should not they have a fun, playful relationship before we get into the heavy stuff here. So the next chapter is the sleepover with Cam. I'm excited haha. So what would you like to see more of or less of? Did you like this chapter? I was thinking a good relationship with the hockey team for Maya and for Cam. Thanks so so much for reading and please leave a review! You guys are awesome. **


	4. Chapter 4

To all of you who read this story, thank you. You guys are really awesome and I loved each and every one of your reviews, they meant everything to me. I know you guys all hate authors notes, I know I do, but unfortunately, this one is kind of important. I don't think I can continue this story. I've written and rewritten the next chapter time after time but ever since Cam's death on the show I can't seem to do this story or their relationship justice. In my story, Cam and Maya are innocent and in love and I just feel like the show took that away.

I'm really sorry guys. I might do a story about Maya and Katie and how Maya tries to deal with the death of Cam, if anybody would be interested?

Again, I'm really sorry guys.

-Magic


End file.
